Victoridewarts Olympian Academy
by hungergamesnumber1fan
Summary: All your favorite books are now made into one, the combines The Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson and the Olympian, maybe Twilight later but for now only these.
1. Chapter 1

(Fangs POV)

Hello, my name is Fang.

I don't know why I am here or exactly where I am, you see I just ran away from, I guess my family, and my girlfriend two years ago. I was putting them through pain so I left. I told Max that if she would wait I would too, but how long will that last? She is beautiful, sweet, kind, and just so much fun to be around.

Anyway, I'm gone, and the pain is worse then any physical pain you can experience, and I know most of those. I don't know I hate the thought of me only missing home because I am jealous of Dylan, that jerk. No, I miss Max that is all. Ever since I got here this girl has been following me around, so I decided to befriend her. Her name was Annabeth Chase, she was a medium height blonde with grey eyes, and a bright smile. She reminded me of Max in a way, but I would never like her in the same way. Then she asked me my name, "It's Fang."

She laughed, "Really what is it?"

"It is Fang, and only Fang."

"Oh sorry, it just didn't sound like a real name."

"It's ok, I get that a lot."

"Ready to go?"

"Where?"

(Katniss POV)

"Go where?"

"The Academy of course."

"Effie I'm not kidding, where are you taking me?"

"I'm not allowed to say, I'm just your escort."

Effie has been complaining and telling me to forget about Peeta forever, well since the Quell "ended" I say it is impossible, I have been searching for him hopelessly. Gale is against it, but it just makes me laugh. Anyway I have no time for this Academy, it was to late anyway we were on the plane. "Fine Effie I have an idea, if I go to this Academy, you aren't allowed to prevent me from looking for Peeta, agreed?"

"Thats a deal then."

"Fine!"

Finally, now I just needed a way to get out the academy.

(Percy's POV)

Ok I'm supposed to go get these group of people ranging from nine to seventeen, well my age. There names are just so weird, so I was named after a hero, but Gazzy? There names are Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Dylan, and Max. Annabeth was sent to to find someone too, well two people, it makes me angry to know we are all the same age, I feel like they are changing to much about the camp half-blood program, but apparently there are other places that help people with, I guess powers, or just people that aren't fully human. They change the name too, I guess combining four protection program's names. Just then i was sent an owl, that had a letter from the new Academy's I guess teacher, it said, "If the children hold back tell them Fang is there too, that will get Max, the leader of them, which will get all of them. Oh and Percy, watch your thoughts, Angel the nine year old can read them."

That is freaky I thought, but i may as well hurry up.

When I found them I saw this girl, probably Max by the description I was given, she was beautiful… WAIT, no I promised Annabeth. I had to get there attention, but they got mine, when I saw there wings spread out, with ranges of ten to fifteen feet wide. I yelled, "Wait, come back I have news for you!"

Max rolled her eyes, but still responded, "What, another protection offer?"

"Exactly how did you know, oh yeah Angel read my mind anyway. it is real protection though."

Angel screamed, "How did you know that?"

"I have background information on all of you, like you Iggy, your blind."

Max spoke, "It doesn't matter, we aren't going, we are looking for our friend."

Now was the time for me to talk, "Who, Fang?"

She stopped short and walk up to me, "Where is he?"

"At our camp, don't worry we didn't take him by force, he agreed to come."

Then she turned to Dylan, he nodded, "Fine we will go."

(Harry's POV)

Ok Hey it's Harry Potter, I'm seventeen, and I'm a wizard. My friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were just told to fly to Hogwarts new headquarters, Oh and we have to find someone named Gale on the way. He will be easy to find, I will just use Accio, so I did, and the whole way all I hear is "Where are we going, put me down,"

Or threatening comments. But where we got to Madison, New Jersey, We saw a sign with the School's new name along with, "100 Shunpike Road, Madison, New Jersey." On the other side of the sign was some kind of house, It was really small, probably a magic trick. When we opened the door we were outside, and we saw people fencing, flying, and not just with brooms, we saw people casting spells, training and lastly we saw other people just arriving, that is when Gale screamed "Katniss!"

She responded, "Gale, what are you doing here?"

I ignored them, my job was over. The actually facility was huge, I guess the front door was some kind of portal to the academy. I went and caught up to Ginny, at the lunch grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

(Annabeth's POV)

Okay, I just got a message that everyone is back but me, Darn-it, stupid Peeta guy, I was told he would be the hardest to find, he was taken by this group of people called the Capitol, and now I have to go find him, it is easy though because Fang carries me everywhere he flies, so I will just jump in, kill everyone, grab Peeta and go.

Fang started talking, "So, Annabeth, how is this camp-place-thing."

"It's fun, oh we are here, drop me now, there he is actually just swoop down and grab him." "Ok, ready, set go."

Fang dove and grabbed Peeta, wow Peeta was eighteen he looked no older than sixteen. He has a girlfriend named Katniss who is turning eighteen tomorrow, so I had an Idea, keep them in a cave until tomorrow, and then put Peeta in a box wrap it so Katniss can open it.

I wish Percy would do this for me, I haven't seen him since last sumer, when we were sixteen, everyone who came ranges from nine to nineteen. Percy and I are seventeen. I found out Fang is too, and the crazy part is everyone who is seventeen at the new place is turning eighteen this month.

Peeta spoke, "Where are we going?"

"To Neverland, princess."

Fang's joke was funny, only a fool wouldn't laugh. I spoke, "We are going to see the person that means the most in your life, who you say is your whole life. Maybe her name might ring a bell, Katniss Everdeen. "

He seemed angry and theatened, "Where is she?"

"At the academy, but you won't see her today, we know it is her eighteenth birthday tomorrow and we thought we would surprise her with you. Are you up to it?"

"Yes."

He pulled a small velvet red box out of his pocket, it was a ring box, I know what he was planning on doing but I decided to leave him alone.

(Max's POV)

Ok this place is crazy, but I do feel safe, for once after Fang left I feel safe. It was a long day so I decided to get some sleep.

The next day was some girl named Katniss was having a birthday, which was weird because my birthday is tomorrow. So I got up and walked to the Mess Hall, and she was blowing out all eighteen candles, she was trying to smile but i sensed sadness in her heart. Almost like she was missing something, almost how I feel when I remember Fang. so I walked up to her and introduced myself, "Hi, um Katniss, my name is Maximum Ride, or Max for short."

"Hello Max."

I Knew she was sad, I heard it in her voice. "Hey Katniss, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure."

Good she followed me. When we were outside she just started crying. I knew then for sure it was a cry of separation from a loved one. "Katniss, are you ok?"

"He's gone isn't he?"

It was as if she had known me forever, "Who?"

"Peeta, they took him, they are probably torturing him as we speak."

"Who is Peeta?"

"He is the person who saved my life twice, who I nursed back to health when we were in a game where people watched kids fight to the death for amusement. He is my best friend, and now he is gone."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes Fang ran away, he said to save my life, but he just ruined it by leaving. He has saved my life, so many times I lost count."

Now I was crying too, he was probably dead, I hated the thought but he probably was, just like this Peeta guy. Katniss spoke again, "I thought you were with Dylan."

"I thought you were with Gale."

"No, Gale is my best friend along with Peeta, but I'm torn between the two."

"Me to katniss, me too."

I gave Katniss a friendly hug, and we went back in.

_ (Katniss POV)

Max was so friendly, and just like me, but younger by a day. I walked in with a red face, and eyes sparkling from my tears, like Max. I walked in and saw three new people, but my eyes were fogged from my tears. All I saw was two blondes, and someone with black hair. Both the males were tall, and I guess the girl was tall i guess for a girl. As my eyes cleared up my vision got better, but I didn't like what I saw. The blond girl was hugging Peeta, was I angry or relieved? Well both. I was jealous I guess so here is what I did, when the girl let go I walked up to both of them stood there, and waited.

"Katniss?"

Peeta leaned in to kiss me, and we were an inch away from kissing when my plan came into play, I am a killer right? Well that doesn't matter here everyone is. So at that inch away I slapped Peeta across the face, and turned to the girl, "How did you find him, I have been searching for almost a year without luck, and you just grab him?"

"Ya, maybe thats because your hunting skill aren't as great as you think."

I punched her in her eye, an her response hurt too. Which was a dagger slash across my arm, which by the way is the best way to say happy birthday. Peeta cut in, "Hey stop it!"

He slammed Annabeth into the couch and gave me a bear hug. I looked at him, "How about that birthday kiss?"

He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. What a happy birthday.

_ (Fang's POV)

I was walking around thinking about how Max's Birthday is tomorrow, I walked outside, and sat down behind a tree, I thought I saw Max, inside but I guess I was wrong, and if it was her she grew up a lot, so I decided to go back in and see if it was Max, so when I was inside I screamed, "Max are your here!"

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"Steve!"

"Wait who is Steve?"

"He is Gazzy's pet Monkey!"

Angel started laughing when I kissed Max.

Max snapped, "Shut-up Angel!"

Max started talking again, "Never leave me again!"

She slapped me across the face, and started crying, for once I was a gentleman and just kissed her instead.

_ (Peeta's POV)

I had the ring, the one with the pearl I found for Katniss in the Quell, and with one emerald on each side, since green was her favorite color. Would she say yes?

"Katniss I need to talk to you,"

Now I was stuck asking her, she followed me outside to a patch of primrose flowers, and we sat down on a bench right in the middle of the field. I turned to face her, and looked deep into her grey eyes, that looked a stunning silver in the sunlight, I grabbed her hands that were as soft as flower petals, and from the distance I was I smelled her hair that smelled like the icing on the cakes I used to decorate. My head was spinning round and round, and the song secrets was playing, "Katniss, I have never met anyone as perfect as you, I would kneel but, my leg. Anyway I promise to give you my heart, and expect nothing in return except the honor of having yours. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

I picked her up and kissed her, but the down side was Gale was walking by, and he was angry. Katniss put the ring on and recognized the pearl, she smiled until Gale came over and gave her gave her a cold stare, It through me off, "Gale leave now."

"What are you going to do princess, pretend to fight, and then when your all beat up, have your girlfriend save you?"

Why does everyone call me princess? That is besides the point, I am a killer, he is a regular, poor, guy. "Gale I'm so sorry but this is where you are wrong, I have learned 108 new ways to torture people since the capitol took me away, and I have learned 298 ways to kill while I was there, not to mention the 467 I learned at the training center in the capitol, and your can set a few traps and shoot a bow and arrow. I wonder is it really a good idea to challenge me?"

"Well ya."

"I'm sorry I warned you."

I gave Gale crotch kick, then dislocated his shoulder by slamming him to the ground, and to end it all I gave him a black eye, and knocked him out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Angel's POV)

WOW!

I'm going crazy, so many thoughts, to process, At least I know everyone's name. My favorite new person is Katniss, because she is just like Max. Max has been mad at me for a while so, I guess Katniss is my new favorite. I can't believe it though, how loud her thoughts are, I heard her think about Peeta. Peeta reminds me of Fang in some way. I don't know for sure. This place if for people who aren't fully human. What is so special about Katniss, Gale, and Peeta?

I have to find the leader of this camp, read his or her thoughts. So I set off.

I found this guy named Chiron, and I was listening very closely, and I heard him thinking about Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. I didn't believe what I heard, he was thinking abut a meeting he was in, about how Katniss, and Peeta, were demi-gods, like Annabeth and Percy, I wonder if i'm a demigod. I also heard that Gale is a wizard.

The last thought was strange, I heard that I was indeed a demi-god, daughter of Athena.

(Harry's POV)

Well I must say news travels fast here, like the fact Peeta, and Katniss are demi-gods, in fact. Here the are now.

"Hello Harry, "

"Hello Katniss, and Peeta."

"How's it going?"

"Good, Peeta just found out who his real father is, Guess who?"

"Aphrodite, just kidding princess."

Peeta laughed, "No its hard to believe, I know."

He was a funny guy though. "Then who?"

"Zues."

Peeta spoke again, "Katniss found her real father too, guess who?"

Let me guess, "Um, Dionysus?"

"Nope, guess again, anyway we know a person who has to be child of Dionysus."

Peeta and Katniss laughed, like it was a good old memory.

"Then, Zeus."

'Nope, Apollo."

(Steve the monkey's POV)

"Steve, Can, Yellow."

"Excited, excited!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Ginny' POV)

The silk sheets at the Academy are always so soft. You never want to wake up. Today, this Sunday will be something special. I just know it. I have my date tonight with Harry. He's always excited to see me. Never unhappy. Max's birthday was yesterday. That pain in the butt was hitting on my boyfriend, my boyfriend. I hate her. Her blonde, brownish red hair and her beautiful grey eyes. Thank goodness Fang saved me by calling Max to him. I was almost ready to punch her in the jaw. I slowly got out of my four poster bed. My night clothes were wrinkled because of the way I was sleeping. I see that Katniss and Max are still asleep. Annabeth is already up. I don't know where she is. She might be with Percy, snogging him. I don't mind Percy, he's sweet. Never apart from Annabeth. They can't be divided, like Harry and I. His green piercing eyes and his shaggy black hair immediately come into my thoughts. His scars all over his body. I laugh as I remember when I lied about a tattoo on his chest. I get out of bed and walk to my trunk. I get out my days cloths. A blue v-neck shirt that clutches to my body. The sleeves go just over my shoulder. I pull on grey jean shorts that go mid-thigh length. Then I comb my red hair. When I'm done I see Katniss wake up."'Morning sunshine. How was your night?"

"Ugh, My back hurts. How do you sleep on these things? Trees are more comfortable"

"You get used to it. But the sheets are lovely right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"We need to get ready. I'm going to find Annabeth, you wake up Max. Tell her to get dressed fast and get to the kitchen. Its something important. Fang wants her or something."

"Will do."

(Percy' POV)

Her touch is the spark that starts my day. Her hands running through my hair, her lemon scented hair cascades down her back. All I could think about was how beautiful she was. I flashed back to our first real kiss. Then I pulled away. First of all I needed to breath, second of all some one was coming down to the kitchen.

"I heard it too," she exclaimed. I got ready to fight if I needed to. I went to grab riptide but grasped a velvet box instead. I cursed under my breath. That was for Annabeth, later though. Not now. Tonight maybe. Down the stairs came Ginny. I look away because she's no threat. And Annabeth would have killed me, and I do mean killed me, if I started to stare. "What have you two been doing? We need to get the kitchen ready for Max and Fang," she said.

"So it is true about them. He really is going to propose to her right now," said Annabeth.

"I guess so. I wouldn't be surprised if all of us got betrothed today." I said. I started to go sweaty. Was I really going to do this? Right now? This very second? Or this afternoon?

"Are you ok Percy?" questioned Annabeth

"Yeah never better." I said with a shaky breath. I was going to have to do this sometime. Why not now? Why should I have to wait?

I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Her piercing grey eyes looked at me with concern. I decided I would ask her now. Why not? She kissed me for like half an hour. "Annabeth why don't we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Umm, ok. Would it be all right Ginny? Could you take over?" Annabeth poised.

"Sure thing Annabeth,"

So we walked out to the beech. My hands were stuffed in my pockets, like it was cold outside. Why am I so nervous? She's my girlfriend for crying out loud. I stopped in my tracks when we were out of sight from the house. "Whats wrong Percy?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I haven't told you I love you at all have I? I mean since we've been dating,"

"No. You haven't."

"Well I am right now." I got down onto one knee and took her hand and the ring I got her.

"Annabeth when we were eleven we pretty much hated each other. But when I got my quest I thought differently about you. You were my close friend. When we were twelve you helped me save Grover and get the golden fleece that released Thalia. You were becoming more of a friend. When we were thirteen, you were captured by the manticore. I was told I needed to stay at the camp but my mother said to follow my heart. So I did just that. My nightmares about you would tear my heart see how much pain you were going through. When I found you and when we went to Olympus I thought Artemis was going to take you away from me. I didn't want you to leave me. I was prepared to beg you not to go because I really liked you. When we were fourteen we followed a maze. Your prophecy made you afraid that I was going to die. "_And loose a friend to worse then death."_ You thought that was about me, but you bought me anyway. The day you gave me the kiss at the volcano I didn't know that I was going to get blasted to an island. When I came back you were in tears. You thought you lost me. I thought about you everyday though. When we were fifteen we most certainly felt differently about each other. We were more then friends. I loved you even though I didn't know it. We fought side by side at battle. Then you took a knife for me. I thought you were going to die. I didn't want you to die. I loved you. I didn't want o let you go. When we won and went to Olympus, Zeus offered me a gift. I could have become a god. I thought that was incredible. Then I turned to look at your face. You looked afraid. Then i remembered that look. That was the same look i had when I thought I was going to loose you. Annabeth I will never leave you.I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

"After everything you said to me? How could I say no? I will marry you. I will." Tears started to flood into her beautiful grey eyes. I got up and Put the ring on her. It was a sapphire. A beautiful stone that represented the ocean of love I had for her, I explained. I glided it up her ring finger.

"I love you too Percy."

(Harry's POV)

"Good morning love." I said to Ginny. Her red mane rolling down her back. Her deep intense brown eyes staring into my green.

"Good morning," she said

"Where are Percy and Annabeth? Percy wasn't in the room when i woke up."

"Neither was Annabeth. Anyway they went out for a walk. We need to get ready for Max and Fang. Katniss was going to get her up. She should get down here in a few. Did you here about Katniss?"

"No I didn't. Tell me,"

"Peeta asked Katniss to marry him yesterday."

"Thats wonderful. I knew something was going on in-between them."


	5. Authors Note

**Thank- You**

I would like to thank my sister madison for almost everything, it would be possible without her. Because the day after christmas, my dad's friends came over and I had to give up my room. So I got my extra mattress and put it in my sister's room, and that night I had an awesome dream that all the characters from all my favorite books went to an academy together. So Thank you Madison.

I would also like to thank all my friends who inspired me to read these books

Percy Jackson- Madison Racicot, Jordan Marino

Twilight- Emily Lasse

Harry Potter- Emily Lasse, Madison Racicot

Maximum Ride- Emily Lasse

The Hunger Games- Madison Racicot.

**And Thank You whoever you are for reading my Fanfiction!**


	6. Chapter 5

(Iggy's POV)

I'm not stupid, sure I'm blind but but why does that make a difference? I'm just as smart as Max, or Ginny, even Harry. The stupid one here is Gazzy's monkey, all he says is his name. I mean it is funny sometimes but when you hear gummy-bear everyday you want to shoot yourself. I really mean it, maybe Gale will shoot me, since he does nothing around here except learn that he is a wizard. You know I'm glad Fang is back but Dylan ain't to happy about that. I also think that tramp Gale likes Max, I have news for him she will pound him until he is a pile of (insert swear word here).

Max is great and all but I think this Annabeth girl seems nice. I hate it here in general this crazy guy named Dumbledore thinks he is all that, oh speak of the devil, here he is.

"Hello Iggy."

"Dumbledore."

"I need to talk to you about something, something I guess everyone will eventually find out."

"Sure."

"Your flock needs to leave, and it will not be your full flock. You will be split into two."

"What the freak?"

"You are a wizard so you belong here, along with Fang who is son of Hades. Angel's talents are far to important to let her leave. She is daughter of Athena."

"You can't split the flock, what about Nudge, Max, and Gazzy?"

"I can and I will, Max is not needed anymore, she was the only way we could get Fang to sign the contract to stay until death. Nudge has no purpose. Gasman is a wizard but not old enough to attend the Hogwarts section of this academy."

"Then we all leave."

"Since when were you in charge Iggy?"

"Since I knew that every time our flock separates something goes wrong."

"I'm sorry Iggy but unless in the next month they get claimed or prove themselves worthy to stay, they are gone. Good luck wizard."

(Gale's POV)

Ok so what i'm a wizard. I don't care. Well at least I didn't until so guy named Voldemort came and told me he was a my father. Man he must of gained a few years because I don't think that guy could be a father for someone as attractive as me. Either way Katniss was gone, I had no chance. So i'm going for the next best thing, Max.

Fang will be no threat after my father teaches me what he said he would. Right now even with Peeta being a demi-god (weakling) I was still beat up, and (insert swear word here) my beautiful face, i had a black eye. Ugh what a fashion emergency.

(Katniss's POV)

OMG, i'm not usually this peppy but when you find out your parent is a GOD! Peeta, it's funny he is a demi-god too. His father is Zues, apparently that is a big thing here they call it one of the big three, which I guess includes Zues, Hades, and Poseidon. I guess Apollo is a great father but why was he ever a coal miner? When would Zues ever need to be a baker? Well I guess I will never know i'm just soooooooooo happy!

(Fang's POV)

Ok i'm totally upset, Iggy gave me the news, I son of Hades, maybe Max was right I am the angel of death. I am a upset about the flock being separated, again, I never knew I would have to go through this three times. Max seems to much like Angel not to be daughter of Athena. But i would be fine if you know, she was daughter of Aphrodite (cough, cough).

I can't let her leave, or Gazzy or Nudge. (Insert swear word here), I guess I have to ask my father what to do, and the thing I said about a few years ago about my mother being a crack addict, I was wrong my mother is Persephone, I don't get it they are both gods right? So would I you know, be a god? So why am I here? Gods I need to get to the underworld to visit my long lost parents.


	7. Authors Note Questions that I Answered

Okay this is basically thanking you guys for reviews I'm so glad none have been negative, I thought I was a terrible writer. Ok lets clear this up for all of you that ask, yes I am Team Peeta and proud to be, well I was until Mockingjay. I hate Ron from Harry potter because he is a coward, and Percy is awesome for all you luke lovers. I am not really the only author, sometimes my sister writes a point of view but nothing more then one a chapter. She is Team Peeta too, but was once team gale. Thank you again and please check this section (chapter) frequently because it may be updated, and If any has a book character to recommend i will throw them in there if I can, I have gotten a request from my friend to put in the shiver/ linger characters.


End file.
